Sentimientos
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Sentimientos de Margaery por Sansa. Respuesta al desafío de Lucy en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Sentimientos

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia es en respuesta al desafío de Lucy en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Curiosidad

La primera vez que Margaery ve a Sansa, o al menos la primera vez que se fija en ella, es el día en que Joffrey la rechaza públicamente para casarse con ella. Margaery la busca entre el gentío porque quiere ver a la chica a la que acaba de dejar sin prometido y sin corona. Siente curiosidad por saber cómo es y sobre todo cómo se siente ante el rechazo. Si los rumores son ciertos, posiblemente sea alivio lo que sienta. Margaery quiere ver si es así. Quiere estar preparada ante lo que pueda ocurrirle a ella.

No obstante, no ve alivio en el rostro de Sansa Stark, al menos no en un primer vistazo. Cuando mira más de cerca puede ver que sí que lo hay detrás de esa pena tan bien fingida y Margaery se queda con ganas de saber más de ella.

()()()()()()()()()

Lástima

Un día la invita a comer con ella y sus damas. Es idea de su abuela, pero a Margaery le parece bien. Sigue sintiendo curiosidad por la Stark y además quiere obtener cuanta información pueda sobre el rey Joffrey, su futuro marido y antiguo prometido de la norteña.

Sansa se muestra cortés y agradable, pero también asustada. Parece que esperara que en cualquier momento alguna de las damas fuera a clavarle un puñal. Margaery ni se imagina lo que esa chica ha tenido que pasar para estar así. Ciertamente le da lástima.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Simpatía

Margaery asiste a la boda de Sansa con Tyrion Lannister. Se pregunta cómo estará sobrellevando la situación la futura novia. Desde luego, casarse con un hombre así no es el sueño de ninguna jovencita, aunque a veces cuando Margaery se cruza con Sansa en los pasillos de la fortaleza siente que la Stark parece mayor de lo que en verdad es y que, ciertamente, ya le quedan pocos sueños. Ella intenta disimularlo detrás de una máscara de cortesía y corrección, pero Margaery puede verlo. No ha hablado demasiado con Sansa, pero le parece una buena chica. Siente que esté pasando por todo esto. Se imagina en la misma situación y se estremece de solo pensarlo, aunque ella cuenta con más armas debido a que su abuela la ha instruido en lo que ella denomina el juego de tronos. A veces Margaery se encuentra pensando que Sansa podría ser ella si alguien la hubiera preparado y que ella podría haber sido como la Stark si no hubiera tenido a su abuela. Eso hace que su simpatía por Sansa stark aumente, pero aun así no puede hacer nada por ella. Quizá cuando sea reina y tenga más poder pueda convencer a Joffrey de que haga algo bueno por lady Sansa, quizá.

()()()()()()()()()

admiración

Y al fin llega el día de su propia boda. Está contenta. No es la clase de felicidad sobre la que cantan los bardos en las canciones, esa que se supone que sienten las jóvenes enamoradas, pero va a ser reina y eso la hace feliz.

Ve a Sansa stark en la ceremonia. VA vestida de manera elegante, incluso está hermosa a pesar de todo. A veces Margaery se pregunta cómo puede estar tan entera después de todo lo que le ha pasado. Ella no cree que pudiera soportarlo, no sin la ayuda de su abuela. Incluso cuando lady Olenna ya no esté, ojalá dentro de muchos años, Margaery sabe que seguirá aplicando muchos de sus consejos, que ella se ha convertido en lo que es gracias a la guía de la reina de las espinas. Sansa no ha tenido ninguna guía.

Margaery la admira por eso, aunque no se lo diga, aunque también siga sintiéndolo tanto por ella, aunque siga sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla ni para evitar lo que puede pasarle esa noche. Solo espera que las cosas terminen bien para todos, que Baelish tenga en efecto un plan para sacar a Sansa de Desembarco y que por una vez las cosas le salgan bien a la última de los Stark. No es una ingenua y sabe que Sansa no se dirige a una vida llena de placeres, sabe que aún le queda mucho por sufrir y muchas lecciones por aprender. Solo desea que pueda seguir sobreviviendo como hasta ahora, que aprenda a jugar al juego.


End file.
